A New Start
by LouCullen
Summary: Bella moves to La Push Academy to give Renee some space. How will she handle the change and what will she find there? Rated M, purely for language.
1. LPA

**Hey, I'm sorry i have edited the story again, but this is the last time, I promise. I've been smart about it this time around and got a wonderful woman called Fanpire95, to beta for me. I can't thank her enough!**

I took a deep breath as I stepped out the car. In front of me was what will become my home from the next two years. La Push Academy. "Bella, are you sure about this?" Renee, my mother asked eyeing me cautiously.

"I'm sure mom. It's best for all of us and you know it." I sighed, reassuring her for what seemed like the 100th time. "Don't worry about me, I'll be fine. Plus it's not like I won't keep in touch. I'll always have my phone and you can email me any time you want." I smiled.

"Well okay. Good luck, love." she smiled, hugging me tightly and kissing my cheek. I waved her goodbye and dragged my case to the building that had the large plaque above its door saying 'Welcome to La Push Academy'.

La Push Academy is a privileged boarding school on the former La Push Indian reservation in Washington. My father, Charlie Swan, was the police chief in Forks, the next town over, while my mother, Renee, was a ditzy film director, who apparently had a vision like no other. While I could have moved in with him, I finally had the chance to fulfil a childhood dream. I wasn't about to let this opportunity slip through my fingers. My parents divorced when I was 4 and my mother took me with her, but then she got remarried to James and soon after her career kicked off, so I knew I had to move. I didn't get along with James at all. He was one of those guys that thought just because he married my mother it automatically made him my dad, of which I constantly reminded him he wasn't and that my dad was Charlie. I did see Charlie every summer though, and that's why I choose LPA; I was away from my mother but close enough to see Charlie more, get to know him.

As I said, boarding school was something I had dreamed of when I was younger, but before Renee's career kicked off, there was no way we would have been able to afford it. I gave up the dream with the conclusion that it was the way for rich kids not me.

I took a deep breath and entered the administration office. Behind the reception desk, a pretty blonde woman was working at a fast speed on the high tech computer.

"Excuse me. I'm Isabella Swan and I'm a new student here."

She looked up at me, a huge, professional smile plastered across her pretty face

"Hello honey, I'll just get your papers." she smiled, walking to the bookshelf behind her picking up a number of forms "There you go. Here's your schedule, a map of the school and I need your signature here, here and here." she pointed to each point for me to sign. There was nothing I hated more than paper work. I smiled my thanks at her as I left the building through the door opposite the one I entered through. As I stepped out into the sun, I was shocked as the campus opened up in front of me. It was all modern and clean. There were a couple of lads throwing a football between them on the grass and some girls sunbathing by the fountain. The dormitory I was staying in was surprising easy to get to, the place had plenty of signs to direct you to where you were going. There were two dormitory buildings; one for the girls and another for the boys. The first one you came across was the Boy's and the Girl's was set slightly further into the campus.

As I stood before the building, my mind was overflowing with questions. _What will my roommate be like? Will we get along? Will she be one of those psychopaths you see in the movies?_ I wasn't so much worried about making friends; I had always been a recluse. Grandma Swan always said I had an old soul, which I always found led to me not being able to connect with people my own age.

I shook my head and took a deep breath as I walked through the glass doors. The ground floor of the building was like a commons area. The girls that were staring and giggling were ignored as I walked over to the elevator, yes I said elevator. I pushed the button for the 3rd floor and found my way to room 133. My heart pounded in my chest as I stood outside my door. I could hear someone inside happily talking on what I assumed was a phone as I didn't hear anyone else in there. I open the door nervously as my roommate closed down her phone and smiled at me.

"Hi, you must be Isabella. I'm Alice Cullen." she smiled as she skipped over to me giving me a soft hug, as if she had known me most of her life. Alice was beautiful. She was short, really short, I would guess she was just less than 5ft with short black hair that was spiked in every direction. She looked so energetic, more than I've ever felt in my life

"Hi. Please call me Bella." I smiled back cautiously.

"I'm sorry, I'm sure you must be exhausted. I'll help you unpack." she said taking my bag heading to the room on the right.

"Its fine, I'm sure you have more important things to do on a Saturday afternoon."

"My boyfriend's at basketball practise and I remember my first day here. The sooner you unpack the better you will feel." she smiled as she helped me put my stuff away.

"I'm so pleased to have a roommate. At the start of the semester my roommate dropped out and I thought I would be without a roommate for the rest of the semester but last week I was informed you were joining us." She ranted, all without taking a breath.

The room was fantastic and beautifully decorated. As you walked into the room there was a bed against the back wall with a bedside table on the right. On the right hand side there was a pretty large wardrobe and a few shelves, and on the wall of the door there was a dressing table and TV. Alice then showed me the rest of our accommodations; it was an apartment with two bedrooms, a living area, and a bath room which we shared. "If you want to hang anything up in the living room or don't like anything you're more than welcome to take things down. I want this to feel like your home as much as it is mine."

"No it's fine Alice, this place looks great." I reassured her truthfully. It did look great.

"You know, I'm sure we are going to be great friends." I couldn't help but agree with her.

After I was all unpacked, we sat in the living room and were getting to know each other. She was telling me about her family, who were originally from Forks, when there was a knock at the door and a beautiful tall blonde walking in. She looked like she belongs on a catwalk or photo shoot, not a high school campus. My self-esteem took a massive hit.

"Speaking of family, Bella I would like you to meet my best friend Rosalie, who is my boyfriend's twin and my brother's girlfriend." Alice smiled.

Rosalie extended her perfectly manicured hand out to shake "It's nice to meet you Bella. Alice has been very excited about your arrival." she laughed.

"Rose is a senior and lives two doors down." Alice smiled. _Doesn't she have a roommate?_ "And no she doesn't have a roommate, that's an upside to being a senior and she also needs privacy with Emmett." she must have read my mind.

"Now that you've teased me, how about we go get some food Ali? You're more than welcome to join us Bella."

"Great! Oh Bella you must join us, you have to meet Jasper and Emmett." Alice pretty much squealed

"Erm…sure why not." I smiled before following them out. I quickly discovered there was no cafeteria on campus but more of a variety of different restaurants and stalls selling different types of food and drink. The girls lead us to a place called Bennie's and outside two guys were waving at us, well Alice and Rosalie. The larger of the two had short, black hair while the other had longish blonde hair.

"Emmett, Jasper, this is Bella, my roommate." Alice grinned pointing to each individually.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, ma'am." Jasper said as he shook my hand.

"It's great to meet you." Emmett grinned while squeezing me in a bone crushing hug

"Need... air!" I managed to stutter, to which he put me down while laughing.

"Now what do you want to eat?" Emmett asked "Coach had us running laps in practise 'cause a certain someone was late. Again." The others sighed and the girls looked sympathetically at the boys, while I was completely clueless.

"What was his excuse this time?" Alice asked, with one perfectly shaped eyebrow raised.

"Oh apparently Wilson gave him yet another detention. I know Wilson detests him but 3 detentions in a week and one on a Saturday? I don't think so. He was probably off with some bimbo again." Jasper sighed shaking his head

"Speak of the devil," Rose said, glaring behind me. I turned around to see the most handsome guy I have ever seen. He was tall and built, but nothing like Emmett, with bronze tousled hair. On his arm was a beautiful strawberry blonde. I was brought out of my little world by shrieking from the girls at the table next to us.

"Can't those girls see that he is playing them?" Emmett scoffed.

"Oh they know, but they just want to brag about spending the night with THE Edward Cullen." Rose sneered. "They're idiots"

"The guy would be Edward, mine and Alice's brother and the girls that are freaking out are part of his fan club. The girl hanging off him is Tanya Denali, head cheerleader and biggest bitch going." Emmett said, noticing the confusion on my face.

"He's also captain of our basketball team." Jasper added.

"And the biggest player in the whole school." added Alice, her voice was laced with distaste. "He's dated the majority of the girls in this place and has a different girl hanging off him every time you turn around. What do those girls see in him?"

"Wait, that's a lot of information to take in. So, Edward is Emmett and Alice's brother, he's captain of the basketball team, and he pisses you all off when it comes to his dating habits and how he gets away with everything?" I asked and they all nodded. Okay, so I got that down.

We spent the rest of the evening eating and talking. They asked a bit about my childhood, like where I grew up, and I found the same out about them. It was a good night and I had a good feeling we would become friends.

But I couldn't stop my thoughts from wondering dangerously to the gorgeous Edward Cullen.


	2. Friend or Devil?

**Hey guys:) It's that time of the week again, update time :)**

**Just realised I didn't put a disclaimer on chapter 1, I'm sorry! **

**I only nothing but the story line and original characters. Everything else belongs to Stephanie Meyer! I'[m jealous, are you?**

**Thanks again to Fanpire95 for beta-ing!**

**Anyway here you go :)**

* * *

In the morning I got up around 10 and, after showering, I changed into some running shorts and a vest top. When I went into the living room I saw Alice sitting with a sketchbook in her lap.

"Morning Ali." I smiled as I made myself some coffee.

"Morning Bella, where are you going?"

"Just for a jog round the track, want to join me?" I asked, but I could tell what the answer was going to be already, even though I had only known her less than 24 hours.

"Ew, no. But will you have lunch with us again? We're going down for something around 1-ish."

"Yes sure, I'll be back here no later than half 12." I smiled as I headed out the door. As I was getting out of the elevator I put my iPod in and jogged to the running track I saw on the brief tour Alice and Rose gave me. I changed to my upbeat soundtrack and just ran and let my mind wonder like I usually did. My mind wondered to Alice and my new friends, Edward, Renee, Charlie, and back to Edward. When I checked the time it was close to 12pm and I knew I had best start heading back, so I ran back to my room only to find Alice, Rose, Emmett and Jasper lounging in front of the TV.

"Oh hi guys." I smiled, Rose and Alice gasped looking at me. "What?"

"You're all sweaty." Alice said looking horrified.

"Yes Ali, that tends to happen when you exercise." I laughed as I went to get a change of clothes from my room before heading for a shower. When I came back out Emmett was waiting eagerly.

"Come on Bella, Let's get some food!" he grinned before throwing me over his shoulder and heading for the door.

"Come on Emmett, put me down." I whined, while the other three laughed as they came up behind us. He eventually put me down when we got to the elevator. While waiting for the elevator to arrive we decided to get food from one of the stalls rather a restaurant.

"So Bella, how come you moved to LPA?" Emmett asked.

"Well Renee, my mom, got remarried last year to a guy called James and he's a bastard. He expects me to call him dad and treat him as such. Never happening! We also have fuck all in common. However my mom is also a film director who travels a lot and James doesn't like being away from Renee for too long, so I decided I needed to move so he could travel with her, plus it saves me wanting to kill him."

"Couldn't you have gone to your father's?" Jasper asked.

"Well, I could have, but with my parents divorcing while I was 4, I've only seen Charlie for 2 weeks every summer. He's the Chief of Police in Forks, so he's rather busy and I couldn't intrude on him like that."

"Wait, you're little Isabella Swan, daughter of Charlie Swan?" Alice asked dubiously.

"The one and only, although I wouldn't say I was so little now would you?" I laughed.

"Well we're all originally from Forks, as I told you yesterday, and I overheard my parents talking about how excited Charlie gets every time you come home." Alice answered.

"Yeah, he did always go over the top. I miss him." I smiled, my mind drifting to the times I saw him.

We spent the rest of the night relaxing back at mine and Alice's apartment, but we went bed early as we had school in the morning.

I groan when I heard my alarm going the next morning, and tried to ignore it. I tried to bury my face in my pillow but Alice was tugging on it. "Come on Bella, you don't want to be late for your first day."

I groaned as I rolled out of bed and stumbled into the bathroom to splash some water on my face and brush my teeth. "Hurry up in there Bella. You have to go enjoy your first day." Alice sang and I couldn't help but giggle at her optimism as I came out the bathroom.

"You're impossible Ali. How can you have so much energy at 7:30 on a Monday morning?" I giggled as I went and changed into my Levi's and an American eagle top, knowing I couldn't go wrong there as it wouldn't draw too much attention to me. Last night, while I was out with the group, I noticed, that the majority of the girls here had blonde hair, whether natural or not. That's not going to help me fit in, considering I had dull brown hair.

"Come on Bella." Alice yelled from the living room

"I'm coming." I replied as I grabbed my bag. As we walked out we compared our schedules and it turned out I didn't have a single class with her, or Emmett or Rose or Jas. That's just great, _time to get lost_ I thought.

"Come on Bella, you have Malloy first and she isn't the most forgiving for tardiness." On the walk to the junior building, yes they had a different building for each year, Alice pointed out the pool, and golf court again. "I won't be able to walk to your class as you're down there and I'm up a floor and I'm going to be late, sorry."

"Don't worry about it, I'll see you at lunch." I smiled at my new friend, heading into the direction she pointed me to. The hallways were much more spacious then I was used to back at my old school considering lockers weren't necessary with our rooms being so close by. While I was looking for my class I saw Edward with a blonde up against the wall, one of his hands on her waist and the other leaning on the wall, while hers were making the descend from his neck to his mighty fine derriere. Ew, couldn't they have found an empty room to do that in.

First period was boring and hard, hard because it was math. Me and math have never gone well together, ever. Miss Malloy made me introduce myself to the class and on my way back to my seat, girls were glaring at me. They hated me and I had been in the room with them for a total of 5 minutes! When the bell went I got my schedule out to try and figure out where I was to go next when I slammed into something, hard. I landed flat on my butt.

"What the..."" The voice was furious. I refused to look up at the glare I was without a doubt getting.

"I'm sorry I wasn't paying any attention to where I was going." I apologised. Astonishingly the guy I ran into bent down to help me pick up the books I dropped. As I looked up, I met deep green eyes.

"Don't worry, I wasn't paying any attention either." His voice softened, and offered me his hand to help me up. "You ok? Where are you heading to?" He was a lot taller than I originally thought. "I'm Edward Cullen."

"Bella Swan." I managed to sputter out, I then made the mistake of looking into his eyes again. There was something about them that drew you in.

"Do you need help getting to your next class?"

"I'm fine thanks, I think I know where it is." I smiled as a group of guys behind started calling "Edward" He waved at them and then turned back to me.

"I guess I'll see you around." He smiled

"See you" and then he was gone, fist bumping the guys in the group as a group of girls giggled and sighed.

My first encounter with Edward Cullen, THE Edward Cullen, and I ended up on my butt. Great.

I had gym second and I couldn't have been happier. But when Coach said we were doing basketball, I was ecstatic. He decided we should play boy versus girl. A few girls sat out, moaning about not wanting to break a nail, so two of the guys were sent to our side. To start with it was just the boys scoring, I didn't want to be seen as a show off, and I wanted to keep a low profile. The boys weren't all that good though, it took them several attempts to score each time. Conor and Bradley, the two boys put on our team were much better but it was hard for them to defend considering the majority of the girls who stayed on court just stood in little huddles refusing to move.

"I think the girls are too fragile to play ball with the guys." taunted on of them. That made me grit my teeth, who did he think he was Michael Jordan, LeBron James? When they went to pass to the guy next to me I thought _not this time_. I lunged and grabbed the ball before he had a chance to catch it and dribbled it down court and shot from the three point line. The ball circled the rim twice before gravity brought it through the hoop.

"Nice one, new girl!" Conor winked at me.

"Damn, new girl has some skills." Bradley laughed. The other team scoffed and turned away. In the end the other team won by two points and they made sure to gloat and rub it in our faces. The way they were acting you would have thought they won the NBA Championship. Conor and Bradley brushed their comments off with an eye roll.

The girls who despised my performance most of all were those too worried about their precious nails and sat out. The strawberry blonde from the other day came marching up to me with a blonde on one side and a brunette on the other. All three were in tiny shorts and tight low cut tops and wearing makeup as thick as frosting.

Some of the guys wolf whistled at the trio.

"Well aren't you proud of yourself?" the strawberry blonde said. "I'm Tanya and this is Lauren and Jessica." pointing to the blonde and the brunette. All three eyed me up and down, as they waited on my response.

"Hi." I said dryly.

"Work out much?" she snickered along with her friends.

"That's none of your business." I retorted bitterly.

She looked truly stunned at me tone, while Lauren and Jessica gasped and gave me a dirty look.

"Look, new girl," she spat. "stay out of my way and we won't have a problem, life will be hell for you if you don't."

"My pleasure." I smiled sarcastically. After a final glare, she flipped her hair over her shoulder and walked off with a huff. When I turned back to the rest of my class were staring at me like I was an alien.

"What?" I demanded with a chuckle.

"No one has ever spoke to her like that." one of the boys said. They all just gawked at me, so I went and changed and headed to my next class. _Who were does girls and what makes everyone so intimidated by them?_

Time was going slowly and I couldn't wait to get to lunch and hang with Alice, Rose, Jasper and Emmett. Just one more hour.

I was early for English and the teacher told me to take a seat at the back of the room which I did happily.

"Well, hello again." I looked up at the familiar voice and none other than the _perfect_ Edward Cullen smiling brilliantly at me. He was sitting in the row in front of me leaning back against my desk.

He was so close I could feel the draw of his deep green eyes, his long eyelashes, and his scent.

_Stop Bella!_

"Quite a performance in gym." He smiled lopsided. "Very impressive from what I've heard."

"Oh I'm sure you heard wrong." I mumbled, looking at the textbook on my desk.

"How you finding school so far?" he asked, fiddling with one of my pens.

"Considering it's my first day, I can't answer that, but so far so good." I smiled with a shrug

"That's only cause you've met me." he smirked.

"Ha, you wish." I snorted rolling my eyes.

"Yeah I do." he smiled, looking me straight in the eye. I didn't realise we were leaning towards each other as we spoke; when the bell rang we both straightened up and leaned back.

"I'll see you later Bella Swan." he winked, throwing me one last lopsided grin.

At his comment, all the girls in the room turned to study me. They all frowned and gave me one of those glares that just screamed _"Why was Edward Cullen talking to her?"_ I was thankful when Mrs Masen, the Literature teacher, started the class. I saw a girl two rows in front of me pass a note to the girl next to her, who turned to look at me before replying. No doubt about me.

"Ok, class today we are going to learn more about William Shakespeare, but before we start, I would like to welcome our new student, Isabella Swan."

"It's Bella Swan" Edward corrected her.

With a look of annoyance, they teacher said "Thank you, Mr Cullen. I take it you got a chance to meet Miss Swan?"

"Oh yes I did." he smirked. All the guys laughed and high fived him, while the girls looked like they wanted to rip my head.

"Oh excuse me, but I'm not one of your play things." I glared at him, causing the guys to go _ohh_, while the girls looked at me in shook.

"Now, now, come on. Settle down." Mrs Masen called, trying to get the class' attention. The class settled quickly and the class began. Mrs Masen was actually a really fun teacher; she gave us interesting facts about William Shakespeare and about some of his plays. Some were unbelievable but it wasn't like I could demand the truth off him considering he's been dead for a while. I could tell Mrs Masen was the kind of woman who worshipped writers, talking about Shakespeare, her eyes were sparkling.

"Many readers, over the centuries, have found evidence in his Sonnets pointing to his love for men," she started while students frowned with disgust written on their faces.

A girl in a leather jacket shuddered. "But that would make him like-"

"Gay?" Bradley, they guy from Gym, finished her sentence.

Mrs Masen glared at him. "I wasn't finished, as I was saying, everyone who has read Shakespeare's work, has a different opinion. Others have seen the same passages as displaying intense friendship rather than sexual love." she finished.

"Whatever, I still think he is gay. He has to be, if he actually had a love life, he wouldn't have spent is life writing poems and plays." Edward said, fake coughing to hide his laugh.

"Mr Cullen, if you are going to criticise Shakespeare, I recommend you do it outside my classroom." Mrs Masen said, squinting her eyes at him.

"But what about difference of opinion, Mrs?" he asked innocently. Mrs Masen was speechless and turned red; fortunately she was saved by the bell.

"Okay, we will be continuing with Shakespeare tomorrow. For homework tonight I would like you to research what you can about him." _Oh great another Shakespeare essay._ I've written millions of them in the past._ Maybe I could reuse one of them._

As I was gathering my stuff, I overheard Mrs Masen and Edward's conversation.

"As for you My Cullen, I expect a 2000 word essay on my desk by tomorrow morning." she smiled. Her smile didn't waver. "Handwritten!"

"What? I did nothing wrong! And besides writing isn't my thing." he complained with a groan.

Mrs ignored him "I'll see it on my desk in the morning, Mr Cullen, goodbye." As Edward was leaving he winked at me, I'm sure he's trying to irritate me. I rolled my eyes at him before walking to what I call the food court.

I couldn't see Alice and her family at first, but I then heard someone calling my name as I was wondering around.

"Bella, over here."

I turned and same Emmett and Alice waving at me, both bouncing in their seats. When I ran to them I saw Emmett and Jasper play fighting.

"Hey Bella." Rose smiled, smacking Emmett across the back of the head.

"Don't mind us" Emmett grinned as he messed with Jasper's hair.

"It's our daily routine." Jasper snickered. Alice and Rose glared at them and their smiles faltered.

"Ok no more." they both said raising their arms in surrender, chuckling nervously.

"So how has class been? Spoke to anyone?" Emmett asked, suddenly very intrigued in my day. So I told them about my encounter with Tanya and her friends and unlike the reaction of those in my class, they started laughing.

"Why is everyone so scared of them? So what if Tanya is head cheerleader, she is still a student just like each of us." I inquired.

"God, are you serious?" Rose asked, analysing my face.

"She sees herself has head of the school, with being head cheerleader an all." Emmett snorted.

"All the guys imagine themselves being in love with her because she's Miss Queen Bee." Alice rolled her eyes. "And the girls think that if they suck up to her and stay on her good side, they can become popular."

"Last year, she offered Ali and me a place on the team. Seriously? Do we look like the cheerleading type?" Rose pointed to her face, appalled Tanya had even offered.

"Apparently it made sense in that airhead of hers, because Emmett and Jasper were on the basketball team." Alice shuddered.

"But when we turned her down, she got really pissed off and was calling us ungrateful and all that crap. She then took pictures of us getting in to our parents cars and printed them out claiming we were prostitutes. As if we were as low as her."

I could nearly see the steam coming out of the girls ears, and I kind of felt bad about bringing her up.

"That bitch." I mumbled, it seemed like the only appropriate thing to say.

"We, thankfully, got her back for the pictures and were able to blackmail her…"

"Ah… Good times, she really isn't all that pretty with no makeup on." Emmett smiled.

"But I wouldn't mess with her, she's the walking devil."

"Point taken." I sighed taking a sip of Mountain Dew. "But if it comes to it, I can handle myself." I winked.

"So, having fun, family?"


	3. Trouble

**Hey guys.** **S****orry I'm late getting this up! I actually had a social life on Friday and was working yesterday:)  
I own nothing but the story line. All Characters belong to Stephanie and I just get to play with them:D**

**Again I'm thankful to Fanpire95 for being my wonderful beta:)**

* * *

I turned and saw the last person I expected to see.

"What a coincidence. We were just speaking of devils." Rose muttered, taking a drink of her lemonade.

"Ouch, that's harsh Rosalie. What have I done to you?" Edward placed his hand over his heat, feigning hurt. But Rose just ignored him.

"What do you want, Edward?" Alice asked, the annoyance clear in her voice.

"Relax Ali cat, I just wanted to say hi to Bella" he smirked "and to tell Emmett and Jasper that Coach has cancelled training for tonight. He has some meeting."

"Gotcha, Captain." Emmett muttered in between bites of his sandwich.

An angry bellow came from across the parking lot. I wasn't that surprised to see it come from Mr Wilson, the history teacher. _"Edward Cullen!"_

Emmett laughed at the man's apparent fury. "What have you managed to do this time?"

Edward pointed to the little black Vauxhall parked in the lot. The black vehicle had hateful messages written on it in white sparkly paint.

"Seriously? _You_ did that?" Rose asked, outraged. "What are you? Twelve?"

Edward raised his arms in his defence. "No. It wasn't me! Why does everyone make that assumption? Sofia did it, and he knows she did. He just hates my guts."

"And why would Sofia do that?" Ali asked, her eyebrow rose.

Edward swallowed guiltily. "Well, I had a date with her the other night," He admitted sheepishly. "and I called her to cancel, saying Wilson gave me a detention. She got mad and flipped out saying 'He wasn't allowed to treat Edward like that.' Next thing I know I'm getting his death glare all morning."

"How did he know it had something to do with you?" I asked curiously, causing all four sets of eyes to flash to my face, their eyes were full of amusement.

"Oh Bella, it's so obvious you're new." Emmett rolled his eyes. "This isn't exactly the first time this has happened. Edward here isn't exactly an angel."

_"Edward Cullen!"_

"Chill man, I'm coming." Edward muttered, walking over to the infuriated teacher. When he reached Wilson he crossed his arms and said, "Whatever it is, it wasn't me."

"Sure, and the sun sets in the east." Mr Wilson countered. "Follow me to the principal's office, Mr Cullen."

"See? At this place, popularity is dangerous." Jasper remarked.

We all laughed as Edward walked calmly behind Wilson. It looked like he had taken that walk many times before.

I told them about my little run in with Edward this morning and in English and they couldn't help but laugh.

Emmett and Jasper told me more stories about some of Edward's dating history and I couldn't help but laugh at them.

"I know that Edward is your brother and all, but had I not heard it from you, I wouldn't have believed it."

"Hard to believe, isn't it?" Alice laughed. "He's really our second cousin, but our parents adopted him when his parents died." she explained.

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"Oh don't worry about it, we're glad to have him with us. He is actually a really cool guy, but as we said yesterday, it's just his dating habits that annoy Ali and Rose." Emmett smiled.

"Anyway, you know what I think? I think he likes you." Alice beamed. The sip of Mountain Dew I took just before she said that came spewing out of my nose, leaving a burning sensation in my throat and nose. Emmett patted my back as I coughed, while Rose and Jasper gaped at me with amusement.

"Don't – I repeat don't ever say that again. Please." I said, horrified.

"Oh Bella, come on. It's unusual for him to be interested in anyone. He called me this morning asking about you. But I ruined his fun and told him he would have to find it out from you."

Coming to my own defence, I pointed out, "We've only exchanged a few words. You're insane."

"That was some impression you made." Rose giggled. "A few words and THE Edward Cullen is interested in you."

"Stop that!" I blushed. "Plus you have to wrong. I insulted him in the one lesson I have with him."

Jasper then saved me from further humiliation, murmuring, "We better go, the warning bell is going to ring in a few minutes."

"What do you have next, Bella?" Rose asked, gathering her stuff.

"Biology with Banner."

Emmett snickered. "Good luck to you. That class was boring as hell when we took it last year. Oh and Banner completely freaks out if you don't make eye contact when you speak to him."

"Thanks for the tip."

Emmett was completely right, the class was boring. Mr Banner droned on and on about meiosis and we had to do a report on it by Friday. The worst part was that Tanya Denali was in the class. Thankfully, she sat on the front row, while I was instructed to sit at the back on an empty bench. However, she made it a habit to constantly turn back and glare at me.

As I was gathering my things, a fist came in contact with my bench. It was a bony tanned hand with long, sharp, pink fingernails. There was no need to look up to see who it belonged too.

"Tanya." I greeted.

"You are unbelievable, Swan." she sneered "I warned you not to mess with me today in gym."

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't be smart with me. If you think sucking up to his family will give you an advantage with him, you are dead wrong." she growled. I have no idea what she is talking about. Sucking up to whose family? Oh. Oh.

While I was apprehending, she continued. "Jessica told me you were flirting with him in English. But let's get something straight, new girl. He is mine, do you hear me? So back off." She snorted. "How pathetic. It's your first day and you're already crushing on Edward Cullen"

_Stay calm. Repeat, stay calm. Let's not kill her._

"First of all, I'm Alice's roommate. They invited me to have lunch with them. Second, I wasn't flirting with him. Tell your spies to get their information straight because if they remember correctly, I had a slam at him. And third, I'm not crushing on Edward. In my opinion he's an egotistical, arrogant player."

"Just stay the hell away from him, Swan. If I catch you speaking to him, you will pay."

Possessive much. But the funny thing is, not one of the Cullen's or Hale's had mentioned anything about Edward and Tanya being exclusive. I doubt she would have liked his make out session with the blonde this morning if they were.

"You know Tanya, you're so cliché. Your mean girl threats don't scare me. I've dealt with worse. Now if you excuse me, I have more important places to be." I headed out of the room, no longer interested in her rant. She sure was a pain in the ass. It was also then that I heard a scream coming from the biology room.

"_Argh! Swaaaan"_

It took her about 10 seconds to process what I had said. Talk about slow. I smiled and shook my head. _It's going to be one long year!_

Thankfully I had no other classes with Tanya or her group. A few girls came up to talk to me, mainly to interrogate me about one thing or another. The guys were much friendlier.

When I got back to dorms I decided to go for a jog around campus. It was better than sitting around the dorm alone, as Alice was at art club and I didn't feel like starting the biology report. I passed the basketball courts and found some guys playing three on three. They were much better than the group from gym. Then I heard steady foot falls behind me.

"Hey!"

Jogging slightly behind me was THE Edward Cullen. He looked good, in a pair of black gym shorts and a tight blue undershirt.

"Hey."

"What you doing?" he asked, sounding amused.

"Well by the looks of it, I would say I was jogging." I responding sarcastically.

He shot me a look I didn't understand, to which I demanded "What?" I started to panic, _did I have something in my teeth?_

"Nothing, I'm just not used to seeing girls jogging on campus." he shrugged.

"Huh?"

"Mind if I join you?" he asked politely.

"Well, you kind of already joined me." I said pointedly "But I suppose you could stay. I warn you though, I'm poor company, and I'm a boring person."

"Well I find you anything but boring."

As we jogged, I received many strange looks from guys and glares from the girls. You would think I was used to all the strange looks after over seven hours but I wasn't. They made me rather uncomfortable.

He cleared his throat to ask me something but was interrupted by someone calling his name.

"Edward!" A pretty girl with long brunette hair came up to him.

"Can you give me a minute?" he asked and smiled apologetically.

"Yeah sure. I'll be by over there."

I walked over to the tree and retied my laces which were coming undone. I could still hear their conversation considering they were only about a yard away. I was also rather curious on how their conversation would go. Not many people got the chance to eavesdrop on Edward Cullen and I wasn't going to pass up the opportunity.

"Hey Lauren. What's up? He greeted her enthusiastically.

"It's Laura." she corrected him, baffled. What an idiot. He couldn't even remember the girl's name. _Pathetic._

"I knew that." he chuckled.

"So I was just wondering…" she looked up at him from under her eyelashes "If you would like to go to the movies tonight?"

"Erm… yes sure"

"Pick me up at 6?"

"Sure." he nodded, Laura gave him a light peck on the cheek and literally skipped away

I looked away when he caught up with me, I didn't want him to think I had been eavesdropping, or that I was into him.

"Thanks for waiting." he smiled apologetically.

"No problem." I laughed.

"What's so funny?" he requested.

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing." I chuckled, returning his suspicious expression with a sheepish smile.

He gave up reluctantly. "Up for more?"

"Of course, that was merely a warm up."

"Good. I guess I underestimated you, Swan." he teased.

"I trust you to not make the same mistake again." I smiled.

He asked about my life as we jogged, but I avoided those about my father. I was expecting him to get bored rather quickly but he didn't. He continued asking questions, I never expected him to ask.

"What's your favourite band?" he asked,

"That's a tough one. There's too many too choose from. If I had to choose I would have to say, The Courtneers."

"Really?" he seemed shocked. "That's my favourite, too." I don't think he intended for me to hear the last bit, as he said it in such a low voice. "So how did your boyfriend take you moving here?"

I hate questions like that. "I don't have a boyfriend." I admitted nonchalantly.

He seemed amused by my answer. His cell phone interrupted what he was about to say. My eyes widened at his ringtone and I broke into a fit of giggles.

_Come with me let me take you higher  
I'm the object of all your desire  
And your attention is all I require  
Don't stop now  
Cause you on a roll  
Make me go anywhere that you go  
I'm that dream in your head when you're sleepin'  
I'm that secret inside that you're keepin' woah-woah_

"Nice." I laughed. Arrogant much?

"Thanks." he grinned before answering. He still hadn't removed the smug look off his face and I couldn't help but roll my eyes. "Hello? Oh, hi Leanne. Really? That sounds great. Yeah, I'll pick you up at six. Bye"

As soon as he hung up his phone, he rang someone else.

"Hello, Laura. Yeah about our date, I'm sorry but I'll have to take a rain check. I'm really sick." He fake coughed. "It might be the flu and I can't have a pretty girl like you catching it, now can I?"

I couldn't believe my ears. I know he may be a fluent liar, but surely Laura couldn't believe that.

"Yeah, next time… Thanks, I hope so too. Bye"

You have to be kidding me. Laura must be an absolute idiot to believe that, He was fine thirty minutes ago when we saw her, so how could she believe it?

Without thinking about it, I stormed off in the direction of my dorm.

"Bella, what's wrong? Isabella." I ignored his calls but he quickly caught up to me. Stupid lanky legs. He grasped me by the arm and spun me to face him.

I shook him off angrily, my fists and teeth clenched tightly. "Get away from me. You're a disgrace."

"What? What have I done to offend you?" He had the nerve to be defensive and maybe even outraged.

"You don't know?" I exploded. "Edward you had a date with that Laura girl, and you totally blew her off for someone else. You're a jerk."

He scratched his head and frowned. "Leanne's plan sounded better. She has free movie tickets."

I shook my head. "God, listen to you! That poor Laura would have spent hours preparing herself to ask you out and doing her hair and getting ready. She would have been on pins debating your answer, and so excited when you said yes. Then you go and make a lame excuse and blow her off for someone else. She may be dumb as nails to believe your lie, but she's still a girl with feelings. You could have told her the truth. It's better than lying."

He looked at me as if was an alien. "But she would have gotten mad. Besides I can go with her next time."

I've never had a stronger urge to slap someone across the face. "I can't believe what I'm hearing."

"Why does it matter so much to you? Are you jealous?" he asked studying my face.

"No, I'm anything but jealous. You know I'm glad you joined me for this jog because now I can see through you perfectly. You're just a smart-ass who thinks way too highly of himself, who thinks he's the centre of the universe and that no one's feelings matter but his own. Thank you for letting me see the real pathetic you." I sneered. "Oh, and it matters to me because she's a girl like me, with feelings and I don't like the way you treat my equals."

We stood there glowering at each other for a few minutes before I stormed off back to my dorm. I could feel him glaring at my back.

_God, both Edward and Tanya in one day. I sure am not making my life easy. What have I done?_


	4. Well, you're quiet

When I got back to the room, Alice was already there. I couldn't believe that I, Isabella Swan, just yelled at Mr Popular, Edward Cullen. What is wrong with me? Am I asking for social suicide?

Don't get me wrong, I don't regret it, at all. He had it coming. He had to know I'm not like any of the other airheads and idiots in this place that I would just put up with his shit, because he is dead wrong. What angered me most was that he was _shocked_ that I yelled at him. _How can the people of this place just put up with him? And Tanya? And anyone else?_

"Hey Bella" Alice smiled optimistically.

I slammed the door a little more forcefully than necessary. "Hey Nat" I smiled, as convincingly as possible. But the look on her face told me it came out as more of a grimace.

"I ordered some food, if you want some" she said cautiously.

"Thanks but I'm worn out" I collapsed on the couch next to her.

"Where did you go?" she asked scooting slightly closer to me.

"Just a jog around campus"

"Are you ok? You look kind of ticked off"

I gulped. I had never been a good liar. "Yes, I'm just tired"

"Come on Bella, I wasn't born yesterday, what happened?" she pressed.

Reluctantly, I sat up and looked at her and told her the whole story, from when he first joined me to me storming off. I didn't leave anything out. I was surprised she was able to understand a think I said, because I was talking so fast and each sentence seemed to blur into the next.

After my rant, she looked at me with a weird expression before bursting into hysterical laughter.

I frowned at her, confused.

"I'm sorry Bella, I've just never seen someone so pissed off at Edward other than Rose and I, it's nice to know another female has given him such a telling off, Rose will be so proud" she explained

"So what did he say to you after you told him?" I asked curiously.

"He told us to chill and blew us off" she rolled her eyes "Do you think and arrogant idiot like him would listen to us?" The angry continued to swell in my body and I just wanted to hit him.

There was a knock at the door "Delivery for Miss…Cullen?"

"Coming" Alice hopped up and got her purse. When she came back she had two pizzas and a bunch of side orders, in her hand.

"Geez Ali, how many you feeding? An Army?" I teased

"What can I say? I love my food"

The next morning I was nervous about entering fourth period, it's the only lesson I had with _him_. I don't know why I was nervous, it's not like I had done anything wrong.

I was one of the first people to walk in to English, I tried to concentrate on the notes I made on Shakespeare, but my mind kept wondering how he would act towards me. _Silent treatment? Argue with me?_

He entered the classroom, just as the bell rang. He took his seat without looking in my direction. I watched as his knuckles went white as he balled them into a fist. I mentally chuckled at the sight. _So angry all because of what I said? Oh I hope it was because he had a bad date, he deserves that one!_

About halfway through class Mrs Masen smirked "Well, you're quiet today, Mr Cullen" He just ignored her and glanced at his textbook.

"Ok class, the bell is about to go in a minute. Tomorrow I have a surprise planned for you" she smiled, we all groaned knowing it would be a test; teachers were very fond of them. "Don't give me those gloomy looks; you're going to love it"

As the bell went, Edward was up and out of his seat, without a glance at anyone.

As I headed for lunch, I didn't know whether or not to sit with the Cullen's and Hale's, I felt like I was forcing my presence on them. I didn't want them to think I was clingy. Just as I struggled with what to do I heard two familiar voices calling my name.

Rose and Jasper were waving at my from a table a few feet away, motioning me to their table.

"Hi, where are Alice and Emmett?" I asked taking a seat.

"They've gone to get food, Emmett is getting main, while Alice is getting desert" Rose smiled.

"Admit it, I'm a life saver. Look at all this food I bought" Alice beamed

"Come on Bella, dig in" Emmett grinned staring at to food as if he hadn't eaten in days.

"Ali, I, I feel bad about this"

All four of them looked at me as if I was crazy.

"What you mean?"

I looked at the food before me. "Well you've bought me dinner every night since I've been here so far. It doesn't feel right you buying my food."

"Oh Bella, Stop being absurd. We're friends, now eat before I have Emmett force it down you" she chuckled giving me a hug.

I was touched, she was treating me like she had known me for years, nit just days. Rose and Jasper smiled at me comfortingly, while Emmett gave me a thumbs up.

"Listen to her Bell" Emmett smiled, "Normally I don't agree with my sister, but on this I do"

"Thanks guys" I smiled.

"Oh, what happened in English, you had it with Edward didn't you?" Alice asked eagerly.

"Oh sounds serious? What happened?" Rose asked, obviously having not been informed of the events of yesterday.

"Nothing, we didn't speak or look at each other"

Alice then informed the others of what happened the previous night, for which I got a hug off Rose and two massive grins from Emmett and Jasper.

Alice elbowed me "turn around" I did as she said and there Edward was sat a few tables back with his friends. He was staring in our direction, he didn't seem his usual self, he wasn't fooling around, and he was just sat there. He half smiled when a girl whispered in his ear but he didn't seem like he was truly there.

"You're telling off must have truly affected him, he's been like that, all day" Alice giggled.

The bell shocked us. Everyone was already seated when I arrived to class.

"Nice of you to join us Miss Swan" the teacher said in a bored, sarcastic tone.

"I'm sorry" I muttered as I made my way to my seat. When I get there, the spot next to me was no longer empty. I had to blink a few times to make sure I wasn't seeing things. "Why are you sitting here?" I asked, glaring at him.

He looked up at me with a cold, menacing glare. The hostility was radiating off him. The friendly reception I received yesterday had obviously vanished when I yelled at him.

"This is my assigned seat" the replied coolly.

Then I remembered he was missing yesterday because he was with the principal.

"No...No...No, that can't be right, I was assigned this seat yesterday" I said with a glare. His posture changed to rigid and defensive, imitating mine and we were locked in another stare down.

"Is there a problem here?" Mr Banner asked.

"Yes, can't I sit over there?" I pleaded pointing to the empty table opposite.

"I'm afraid not, you two are the only ones without a partner" Of all the seats in the room, I get stuck next to him; he sure is trying to make my life miserable.

"Why do I have to be sat next to him then? Can't I swap with someone else" I demanded. The girls were staring at me like I was insane, making the most of the opportunity, Tanya got up and grinned, "I'll be delighted to swap with her".

"Sit down Miss Denali. Now miss Swan, I do not appreciate you coming in late and interrupting my class. You will sit where I assigned you and that is that. Are we clear?" Mr B glared at me

"Yes sir" I sighed, sitting down, scooting my chair as far as possible from Edward and he did the same.

Mr Banner walked back to the front continuing his lesson. When the bell rang Edward jumped out of his seat and was gone. When I got outside the class room, he was waiting for me; he grabbed my arm and dragged me to an empty class room.

"Look, I'm not happy about us being stuck together in Biology either but there's nothing we can do. So the solution? We turn up, we sit, the bell rings and we leave. One lesson a day, deal?" he near enough growled.

"Deal" I sneered before storming out of there. As I was walking to my next class I heard people talking about me being Edward's lab partner and how I apparently bribed the teacher to sit there. Seems Tanya has already started spreading the rumours about me. Whatever.

When the final bell rang I was relieved, I couldn't wait to get back to my dorm and relax. When I saw Emmett and Jasper heading my way I was a little surprised but smiled none the less. I wasn't used to seeing them around unless it was at either lunch or night.

"We were released early from gym and saw you walking" Jasper smiled.

"Looks like someone is having a bad day" Emmett smiled sympathetically.

"Not just bad, more like the worst" I corrected them.

"Would love to hear about it, but we have to split. Can you tell the girls were at practice" Emmett said before the sprinted towards the gym.

When I got back to our dorm, Alice and Rose were lay on the couch, discussing something out of a magazine.

"Looks like someone's had a bad day" Alice guessed.

"Pretty much" I grimaced "Oh I say Emmett and Jasper on my way back and they wanted me to tell you they were going to be at training"

"All that team do is train!" Alice frowned. "None of them ever get to skip, except there darling captain of course" she added sarcastically.

"Speaking of the captain, you guys will never believe who my new lab partner is" I said with fake enthusiasm.

"You're kidding? Seriously Edward?" Rosalie laughed.

"Yay, lucky me" I sang sarcastically.

The girls found it down right hilarious. After they stopped laughing I told them out the incident in class. It was weird, I had only known them a few day but I felt like I could spill my heart to them already. I knew I could count on them, I knew they understood me.


End file.
